Relax and let me soothe you
by xxchocolatxx
Summary: Beca's body was aching and it's Chloe's chance to finally be useful and get Beca's body all to herself for once. (Bechloe.)


Beca was playing video games the whole day and felt that her body was getting sore.

"This is so painful." Beca groaned as she puts down her controller and pauses the game as she stretched her body.

"That's what you get for playing video games all day." Chloe sighed as she sat beside Beca.

Beca glared at her and scoffed "I play video games all day and it didn't hurt a bit."

Chloe rolled her eyes and said "you do everything while you sit. Maybe, you should take a walk or something."

Beca pouted and said "it's not that. Maybe, my breast grew bigger and my body can't carry it."

"Maybe. But, seriously you need to do something other than playing video games." Chloe sighed.

Beca was doing circles on the ground and Chloe suggested "want me to give you a massage?"

Beca looked at Chloe and smiled and said "sure. What should I wear though...a swimsuit or a towel?"

Chloe blushed and said "either will do, Beca."

"Will you put oil on me? cause, that shit feels good." Beca said with an innocent smile and Chloe on the other hand smirked.

"Of course there's oil. I'll spread that across your back but, if you're a little too stubborn you're getting some oil on your breast." Chloe teased as she stood up and left to prepare the stuff for the massage.

Chloe looked at Beca as more than friends but unfortunately Beca is too dense to see that.

Beca went to a room to change to a towel while Chloe prepared everything.

"You finish yet, Beca?" Chloe asked curiously as she turned to the door and saw Beca wearing just a towel.

"Let's get the massage going, shall we?" Beca said as she lied herself down and exposed her back.

Chloe bit her bottom lip and thought "this is my chance to hold her delicate, soft skin. Why did she use a towel though? Is she teasing me?"

Chloe shook her head and focused and said "yeah. Of course...the massage."

Chloe stared at Beca's back and Beca groaned "you starting or what?"

Chloe jumped and said nervously "yeah. I'm st-starting."

Chloe began putting her hands on Beca's back and poured oil and started massaging her.

"Oh my god." Beca moaned as she tightened her grip on the bed.

Chloe quirked her eyebrows and started to smirk and thought "that sound...I need more of it."

Every move Chloe makes Beca moans and that's where she discovered Beca was sensitive.

"R-right there, Chlo." Beca moaned.

Chloe noticed that the towel that was covering Beca's breast was almost falling off.

"Why must you have big boobs damn it." Chloe thought as she kept massaging while biting her bottom lip.

"Fuck, Chloe. That feels so good." Beca moaned.

Chloe smirked and finished and thought "I have to take advantage of this..."

Beca looked at Chloe and smiled and said "you done or what?"

Chloe sighed and massaged her foot but what she didn't know was that Beca was ticklish there.

"Ch-Chloe, I'm ticklish there..." Beca said as she was trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Beca, stop trashing and let me massage you." Chloe said sternly as she continued massaging Beca's feet.

Beca started laughing and Chloe tried to get a grip of Beca's foot.

"Chloe, please stop...hahahah." Beca laughed.

Chloe did some final touches and said "there. I'm done."

Beca was panting heavily and Chloe washed her hands and asked "are you going to put on clothes or not?"

Beca glared at her and puts back the towel on and Chloe can see how the towel can't even take Beca's breast. Beca went in a room to put clothes on and Chloe was jumping up and down and squealed "this is the best day ever."

When Beca got out of the room she got caught.

"What the hell are you doing?" Beca asked with a chuckle.

Chloe blushed and said "nothing. I just got a text."

Beca nodded and left the room and Chloe followed.

"That was the best massage I had in ages." Beca said as she stretched her arms.

Chloe giggled and said "it was nothing."

Beca and Chloe sat on the couch and Beca said sadly "I was disappointed though."

Chloe widened her eyes and looked at Beca and asked nervously "wh-why?"

"Well, I told you to stop tickling me and you didn't and it wasn't funny." Beca said with a pout.

Chloe rolled her eyes and said "you know, I kinda need a massage too. You kept trashing and now I'm exhausted as well."

A/N: a mini weird one shot thing XD tell me whatcha think X3 I'll make mini one shots from time to time X3


End file.
